Bad Boy Rules
by minyunghei
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is Bad Boy enough to break all the rules. It's BTS fanfic with Jungkook/Yoongi (KookGa) as the main pairing. [SEQUEL IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boy Rules**

 **KookGa - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, OOC? BadBoy!Kook Softie!Yoon**

 ** _This Story Copyright_** _ **by minyunghei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Bad Boy Rules**

* * *

Jeon Jungkook. 20 tahun. Masih lajang dan seorang pemuda pembangkang.

Jungkook bangga menamai dirinya sendiri sebagai _Bad Boy_. Hidupnya jadi lebih menyenangkan ketika ia membengkang dan tidak mematuhi aturan di sekolah maupun dirumah. Kebahagian tersendiri untuknya.

Dan tentu saja seorang _Bad Boy_ sepertinya pasti mempunyai aturan.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerang kesal sambil mengusak rambutnya. Di hari sabtu yang indah ini ia disuruh Kakaknya untuk membeli buku. Dan tentu saja awalnya ia menolak dengan mentah-mentah. Jungkook sudah merencanakan hari sabtunya untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya, bukannya membeli buku ke toko buku yang bau buku baru.

Tetapi tentu saja Kakaknya dengan tega akan menghancurkan motor besar kebanggaannya jika ia tidak menurutinya. Dasar Kakak setan.

Jadi Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk menurutinya. Kakaknya bilang "Kau membutuhkan udara segar." Jungkook mendengus.

Jungkook baru menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke sebuah toko buku, mungkin terakhir kali ia ke tempat seperti ini saat umurnya 9 tahun, entahlah ia tidak peduli.

Kakinya berjalan malas sembari matanya menatap deretan buku-buku yang masih tersegel oleh plastik. Rasanya Jungkook ingin sekali merobek semua plastik itu dan merubuhkan rak yang berada di depannya ini. Tetapi ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kembali mencoba untuk mencari buku yang Kakaknya inginkan. Sesekali Jungkook menatap ke beberapa kamera CCTV hanya untuk menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

Jungkook sedang mencari ke deretan novel ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dengan jengkel ia menoleh kebelakang dan nafasnya langsung tercekat.

"Maaf, apa kau sedang kesulitan mencari buku?"

Apakah yang berdiri didepannya ini seorang malaikat?

 **Bad Boy Rule No. 2 : A Bad Boy NEVER praises someone else**

Pemuda putih pucat yang Jungkook kira seorang malaikat itu menatap bingung ke arahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara lagi tetapi Jungkook sudah lebih mendahuluinya dengan deheman yang terdengar gugup.

"A-ah! Ya, aku sedang mencari novel _Breaking Dawn_." Jungkook memaki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh di depannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti dan ia mengulurkan tangannya tepat di samping wajah Jungkook untuk mengambil sebuah novel tebal keluar dari raknya. Dan Jungkook bersumpah jantungnya berdetak kencang bahkan hanya dengan menatap lengan putih itu.

"Ada tepat di sebelahmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan novelnya pada Jungkook

Oh _shit_.

 **Bad Boy Rule No. 3 : A Bad Boy NEVER blushing**

Dan apakah Jungkook benar-benar merasakan kedua pipinya memanas karena senyuman kecil pemuda itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jungkook menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko buku kemarin. Dan sepertinya ia datang terlalu pagi karena toko tersebut masih tutup.

"Ini gila. Apa yang kulakukan disini?"

Jungkook baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi toko tersebut kalau saja matanya tak menangkap pemuda kemarin yang baru saja datang. Percaya atau tidak, Jungkook gugup setengah mati.

Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Jungkook yang terdiam kaku di samping pintu masuk. Alisnya mengerut bingung tetapi ia tetap mendekati Jungkook dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di pagi hari. Membuat nafas Jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya kembali tercekat.

"Selamat pagi. Kau yang kemarin 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, percaya atau tidak Jungkook merasa senang setengah mati. Dan mungkin ia mengingkari peraturan nomor dua lagi.

"Pagi, aku kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan dekat sini." _Nice_ Jungkook. Kau harus tetap mempertahankan sikap kerenmu bagaimana pun kondisinya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan ia mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu. Diam-diam Jungkook mencuri pandang pada _name tag_ yang tertancap di kemeja putih yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Min Yoongi, nama yang bagus."

Yang dipanggil Min Yoongi menoleh dengan mata yang membola. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook pikir itu lucu. Kedua tangan Jungkook dimasukan kedalam kantung celananya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menampakkan senyuman diwajahnya (Jungkook setengah mati menahan senyumannya).

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Jungkook hanya memberikan senyuman tipis pada Yoongi dan segera mungkin untuk meninggalkan tepat itu.

Tetapi sebelum itu, ia kembali berbalik untuk mendapati Yoongi masih berada di tempatnya, menatap kepergiannya. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

 **Bad Boy Rule No. 4 : A Bad Boy NEVER give his name to a stranger**

.

.

.

.

" _Man_ , aku sudah gila."

Jimin dan Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. Mereka menatap Jungkook yang tengah terbaring di ranjang Taehyung dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke langit-langit kamar Taehyung.

"Kau memang gila, apalagi yang baru sekarang?" Jimin bertanya dan setelahnya ia berseru senang ketika jagoannya mengalahkan jagoan Taehyung dalam permainan mereka.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, hampir saja memukul Jimin dengan _joystick_ -nya dikepala. "Jangan bilang kau mau mengajak Dosen seksi itu lagi untuk keranjangmu."

Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya, Jimin dan Taehyung masih sempat saja melakukan _hi-five_. Ia mengganti posisinya untuk terduduk di sisi ranjang Taehyung dan larut dalam pikirannya. Pemuda putih pucat bernama Min Yoongi itu benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan astaga! Jungkook baru bertemu dengannya sehari yang lalu, dan yang tadi pagi.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Psh, tidak mungkin. Jungkook mungkin hanya teralihkan untuk sementara waktu dan setelahnya rasa bedebar ketika bertemu Yoongi akan hilang.

Ya, pasti itu hanya sementara.

Untuk memastikannya, Jungkook akan mencoba menemui Yoongi lagi nanti.

Ide bagus 'kan?

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak mengira toko bukunya akan sesepi ini.

Ia dapat melihat Yoongi di belakang meja kasir. Sedari tadi Jungkook memaki dalam hati, kenapa hanya Yoongi yang bekerja sendirian di tempat yang seluas ini? Apa tidak ada pegawai lain yang menemaninya? Yoongi terlihat kesepian.

Uh, tidak mungkin Jungkook akan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol 'kan? Tapi kenyataannya itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Kau sendirian?" Jungkook sangat-sangat berusaha untuk membuat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Tidak boleh terlihat antusias. Jangan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan menatap jam tangannya. "Tapi _shift_ -ku limabelas menit lagi akan berakhir dan akan ada yang menggantikan."

Jungkook mengambil asal buku yang terletak di rak bawah, tepat di bawah meja kasir dan langsung menyerahkan kepada Yoongi. Berkata "Aku beli ini." dan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jungkook tidak bisa bohong ketika ia gugup saat keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar lagu yang dialunkan di speaker toko buku yang menemani mereka. Sampai tawa Yoongi menggema di telinganya dan Jungkook bersumpah ia mendengar seorang malaikat bernyanyi dihadapannya.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang Yoongi tertawakan, Jungkook menoleh dan matanya langsung melebar.

"Buku panduan Yoga untuk Ibu mengandung?"

 _Shit_. Jungkook mengutuk dirinya terus menerus didalam hati. Kenapa juga ia harus ceroboh dan tidak melihat buku apa yang diambilnya tadi. Yoongi sendiri masih tertawa karena kecerobohannya, tetapi Jungkook tidak merasa kesal sama sekali. Pemandangan didepannya sangat indah, kenapa ia harus marah?

"Ah-hahaha, itu untuk Kakakku."

Jeon Jungkook seketika lupa jika ia mempunyai Kakak laki-laki.

Yoongi terkekeh lalu segera membungkus buku yang Jungkook beli. Dan seorang Jeon Jungkook lagi-lagi harus mengingkari peraturan nomor dua ketika jemari mereka bersentuhan untuk keseperkian detik.

oh _Man_ , Jungkook tidak bisa membantah. Ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Limabelas menit berlalu dan Jungkook menunggu Yoongi didepan toko buku tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya. Ketika Yoongi keluar dan melihat Jungkook, hanya sebuah senyuman yang terpampang.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya.

"Sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Mau makan bersamaku?"

Yoongi terdiam dan Jungkook harap tangan yang menggapai lengan Yoongi tidak terasa basah karena kegugupannya. Ketika Yoongi mengangguk dan berkata "Te-tentu saja." Jungkook masih harus menahan pekikkan senangnya dengan menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berjalan disebelahnya.

 **Bad Boy Rule No. 5 : If a Bad Boy says something that is non-badass in a moment of weakness, he must play it off**

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Yoongi berkata dengan malu-malu ketika Jungkook membuka pintu restauran tersebut untuk Yoongi masuki terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya seakan tidak peduli. Ia kembali menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berjalan kesebuah meja untuk dua orang yang berada disamping kaca besar.

"Aku yang bayar. Makan apa pun yang kau inginkan." _karena tubuhmu sangat kurus, sayang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit_.

Mata Yoongi membola, ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya diudara. "Ti-tidak perlu, Jungkook- _ssi_. Aku akan membayar makananku sendiri."

 _Astaga, Yoongi masih mengingat namaku!_ "Tsk, anggap saja ini salam perkenalanku padamu. Final."

Yoongi masih tampak ragu tetapi setelahnya ia mengangguk patuh. Jungkook sangat ingin mencubit kedua pipi kenyal itu tetapi tentu saja ia harus bersikap keren di depan Yoongi.

Mereka tengah menunggu makanan yang telah dipesan ketika Yoongi membuka pembicaraan dengan suara yang kecil dan terdengar ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku sering melihatmu melewati depan toko. Terkadang kau sendiri, terkadang juga bersama kedua temanmu."

Jungkook terdiam. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Setelah ini Jungkook akan mengiranya orang aneh, bagus sekali.

Tetapi Jungkook dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya, ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sendok tersebut, yang sebenarnya ia lakukan adalah mengipasi wajahnya yang ikut memanas karena ya Tuhan; Min Yoongi telah lebih dulu memperhatikannya?

Setelah merasa wajahnya kembali ke warna aslinya, Jungkook kembali duduk tegap lalu menopangkan dagunya diatas telapak tangannya dan menatap Yoongi.

"Itu saja?" sebelah alis Jungkook tertarik ke atas, meminta Yoongi untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Yoongi tampak bergerak gusar ditempatnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku juga pernah melihatmu dan teman-temanmu disini."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

"Aku kaget ketika melihatmu datang ke toko. Hari itu kau tampak sangat malas dan bingung. Jadi, eum.. Aku mendatangimu untuk membantumu."

"Ah maaf, pasti kau merasa terganggu, ya?" Yoongi tampak panik ketika melihat Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Yap, Jungkook akan menganggapnya orang aneh.

Untuk beberapa saat Jungkook masih terdiam dan Yoongi rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Tetapi setelahnya Jungkook berkedip dan menyapukan rambutnya kebelakang, matanya memandang liar kesegala arah.

Dan Yoongi bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu," Jungkook menatap kedalam manik Yoongi.

Lalu tersenyum. "Kau seperti _stalker_."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar membayar makanan Yoongi, walaupun sang empu memberitahunya tidak perlu. Dan sekarang Jungkook memaksa untuk mengantarkan Yoongi pulang. Karena tidak mungkin 'kan Jungkook membiarkan Yoongi pulang dan melewati sebuah gang sepi dan gelap seorang diri.

"Ah, Kau mempunyai dua _piercing_?" Yoongi yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping Jungkook terus saja mencuri pandang kearahnya. Jangan kira sang empu tidak menyadarinya, Jungkook sedari tadi menahan dirinya agar tidak bersemu apalagi tersenyum.

"Ya," Jungkook menoleh kesamping untuk menunjukkan sebelah telinganya. "Empat kalau kau hitung yang disini juga."

Yoongi terkesima dan sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada _piercing_ Jungkook yang berbentuk bulat. "Aku selalu mau memakai _piercing_ , tapi aku takut."

Mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Yoongi ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Jungkook menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakaikannya padamu dengan sangat lembut."

Yoongi tersenyum dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dan Jungkook, untuk sekarang tidak bisa menahan tangannya. Ia tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi, membuat senyuman sang empu memudar dan wajahnya semakin memanas.

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Tangannya berpindah keatas untuk mengusak gemas rambut halus Yoongi.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku besok?"

Yoongi mana mungkin menolak, jadi ia mengangguk kelewatan semangat yang membuat Jungkook kembali tertawa dan mengusak lagi rambut Yoongi. Ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk segera masuk kedalam karena ini sudah sangat larut. Yoongi hanya mengangguk patuh dan berkata "Hati-hati dijalan pulang, Jungkook-ah."

"Tentu saja."

Setelah Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya, Jungkook menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sedari tadi. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lebih lama, dan persetan dengan semua peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Min Yoongi.

 **Bad Boy Rule No. 1 : A Bad Boy is prohibited to fall in love with anyone else**

 _And Jeon Jungkook is Bad Boy enough to break all the rules._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

.

.

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMUAA~~ YANG TERBAIK UNTUK TAHUN 2017!

Dan kayanya bakat nulisku mulai menipis/? ini payah banget -_- dan btw ini terinspirasi dari ff yang aku baca di ao3 tapi lupa apa namanya :(

Udah itu aja hehe,

Thank you for reading. I Love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	2. Sequel

**A Sequel from : Bad Boy Rules**

 **Warning (!) : BL, OOC, BadBoy!Kook, Softie!Yoon**

 ** _This story copyright 2017 by minyunghei_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja kayu yang tidak bersalah. Matanya sedari tadi sibuk melacak dari ujung ke ujung, berusaha mendapati sosok putih susu itu datang menghampirinya. Tetapi bahkan sudah terhitung duapuluh menit lamanya Jungkook menunggu dan pemuda itu masih saja belum datang.

Jungkook melirik jam tangannya dan uh, sepertinya ia yang datang terlalu cepat.

Matanya kembali mengedar disekeliling kedai yang menjadi tempat mereka bertemu. Dan tepat saat itulah sepasang telapak tangan menutup kedua matanya.

Oh, akhirnya. Jungkook tersenyum dan menurunkan sepasang tangan putih itu lalu mendongak untuk melihat sang pelaku.

Yoongi berdiri dibelakangnya tengah tersenyum sangat manis, menunduk untuk menatap Jungkook. Tangannya yang dingin membuat Jungkook menggenggamnya semakin erat untuk sekedar menghangatkanya.

"Hai," Yoongi berjalan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebrang Jungkook, tangan mereka masih bertautan. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, dagu tertopang di telapak tangannya seraya menatap Yoongi. "Apa yang membuatku menunggumu?"

Satu hal yang perlu diluruskan. Jungkook, bahkan disaat ia dan Yoongi sudah menjalin hubungan khusus, masih saja berusaha terlihat tidak peduli dan masa bodoh.

 **Bad Boy Rule No. 6 : A Bad Boy should never show his emotion**

"Eum," Yoongi bergumam sembari menyesap _Mocha Ice Blended_ yang Jungkook pesan tadi (lihat, ia memesan bahkan sebelum Yoongi datang, dan itu adalah minuman kesukaan Yoongi).

"Toko buku kedatangan penulis terkenal dan mereka tanpa memberitahuku bilang akan diadakan _signing-book._ Jadi aku harus memindahkan beberapa rak, dan membawa beberapa meja juga kursi."

Jungkook hampir tersedak, hampir.

"Kau?" dan terbatuk sedikit. "Yang memindahkan semuanya? Sendiri?" dengan tubuh sekecil itu?

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Seokjin- _hyung_ membantuku jadi, tidak, aku tidak sendiri."

Siapa pun Seokjin-Seokjin itu, Jungkook harus berterima kasih.

Atau marah? Karena ia tidak ada disana saat Yoongi membutuhkannya.

Atau kecewa? Karena ia tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Yoongi-nya.

Jungkook ingin menangis saja. Tapi peraturan nomor enam melintas dibenaknya dan ia hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Baguslah."

Kedua terdiam, tetapi bukan dalam suasana yang canggung. Hanya saja Jungkook terlalu sibuk menatapi Yoongi yang tengah memakan _Funfetti_ dengan sangat senang. Jadi Jungkook memilih berdiam diri dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kook-ah?"

Jungkook yang tidak siap dipanggil membuatnya terkejut dan mengakibatkan kakinya terbentur meja.

Aw.

Peraturan nomor enam. Tahan sakitnya. Kau pasti bisa.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati merasakan tulang keringnya yang nyeri. Yoongi dihadapannya malah terlihat khawatir karena ia bersumpah suara benturannya terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, masih berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Mata Yoongi berkedip dua kali lalu kembali tersenyum, mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempang dipangkuannya dan mengeluarkan benda yang kemarin dibelinya.

Dua pasang _piercing_.

"Lihat!" Yoongi mengangkatnya di udara, senyuman senang masih terhias diwajahnya. Dan itu sangat lucu.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dimana bungkusan _piercing_ kecil itu disodorkan ke wajah Jungkook. Dan pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat sebuah _piercing_ kecil dengan model anak anjing.

Oh tidak.

"Yang itu untukmu, Kook-ah." tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Yoongi mengambil tangan Jungkook dan menaruhnya di telapak tangannya.

Uh, _piercing_ anak anjing memang sangat lucu. Tapi ini untuknya? Seorang Jeon Jungkook memakai _piercing_ berbentuk anak anjing?

Tetapi kemudian pandangan Jungkook teralihkan pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan _piercing_ lain ditangannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kelinci." Yoongi menjawab kelewatan semangat dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk saat ini.

"Dan kenapa harus kelinci untukmu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil bertopang dagu, memandangi kekasihnya yang kelewatan manis.

"Karena ini mengingatkanku padamu."

Oh _shit_ , kebaikan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga mendapatkan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya dari pandangan Yoongi.

Tetapi sepertinya Yoongi melihatnya, terbukti dari suara kekehannya yang terdengar lucu iyu menggema. Jungkook kembali menatap Yoongi, masih dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau mau memasangkan ini untukku?"

Dan siapa yang akan menolak ajakan seorang malaikat?

.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Jungkook, bahkan setelah terhitung empat bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apartemen Jungkook sangat besar, terlalu besar untuk di tinggali seorang diri.

"Nyamankan dirimu, aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook setengah berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sepertinya tadi Jungkook tidak makan atau minum terlalu banyak.

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnnya pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memanas.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Membawa Yoongi kesini bukan ide yang bagus." karena itu hanya akan membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dan dinding ' _Bad_ _Boy_ 'nya akan runtuh.

"Tarik nafas, Jeon Jungkook. Kau hanya perlu memakaikan _piercing_ , lalu bilang ke Yoongi kau ada janji dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah."

Hey, itu tidak terdengar buruk. "Ya, ya. seperti itu!"

Jadi Jungkook menetralkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu, juga membenarkan penampilannya untuk Yoongi. Setelah dirinya siap, ia hampir dengan tergesa membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan menghampiri Yoongi.

Menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah mengelilingi ruang tengahnya sambil menatapi setiap foto yang tertempel di dinding.

Yoongi yang merasakan kehadiran Jungkook membalikan badannya, ditangannya ada sebuah bingkai foto.

"Kau terlihat lucu disini."

Dari semua foto yang tergantung di dindingnya, kenapa Yoongi harus mengambil fotonya semasa kelulusan. Ada Taehyung dan Jimin juga disana, kedua temannya itu tengah memelintir kepala Jungkook dan yang dipelintir hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Jungkook terdiam. Membiarkan Yoongi mengambil ponselnya untuk memotret fotonya yang masih dipegang. Entahlah foto itu untuk apa nanti, mungkin Yoongi berniat untuk mem- _blackmail_ dirinya.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, menepuk tempat disebelahnya ketika Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya. Setelah keduanya terduduk, Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook untuk menyamankan dirinya.

Hening yang menenangkan menyelimuti keduanya. Sebelah lengan Jungkook sudah melingkari bahu Yoongi.

"Apa kau haus?" Jungkook baru sadar Yoongi sudah menutupkan matanya ketika ia bertanya. Tetapi setelahnya mata itu terbuka dan Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

Jadi Jungkook berdiri, tertawa kecil ketika melihat Yoongi langsung merebahkan dirinya dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Mengingat kegiatannya di toko buku tadi membuat Jungkook mengerti bahwa Yoongi sangat kelelahan. Mungkin segelas jus jeruk tidak buruk juga.

Mungkin Jungkook terlalu sibuk dan suara blender yang memekakkan telinganya, ia tidak mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Woah! Malaikat kecilnya Jungkook!"

Sial. Jungkook lupa bahwa kedua temannya itu selalu datang tanpa diundang.

Ia berlari, untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi secepatnya dari kedua temannya yang tidak tahu diri itu. Setelah sampai diruang tengah, Jungkook melihat Yoongi (yang sepertinya membukakan pintu apartemennya tadi) berada di tengah-tengah lengan Taehyung dan Jimin yang merangkulnya.

Oh, tidak. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

"Hey, hey! Kenapa kalian kesini?" Jungkook segera saja menarik Yoongi untuk menjauh, dari wajahnya yang terlihat kurang nyaman membuat Jungkook mengutuk kedua temannya itu dalam hati.

"Manisnya~ ternyata ini malaikat kecil yang sering kau bicarakan." Taehyung yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook mengambil langkah mendekat dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Yoongi.

Tentu saja Jungkook menepis kasar tangan kotor Taehyung menjauh dari wajah kekasihnya, semakin mendekap Yoongi posesif.

"Ternyata Jungkookie sangat posesif pada kekasihnya ,ya~" sekarang Jimin yang berani-beraninya mengusak rambut Yoongi.

Oke, sudah cukup.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya, melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan menyeretnya untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

"Tunggu di sini." setelah itu Jungkook kembali menuju pintu utama.

Kemudian yang Yoongi dengar hanya rengekkan Taehyung berkata "Aku 'kan ingin bertemu malaikatmu, Jungkook-ah!" dan Jimin yang menyetujuinya "Dasar pelit! Setidaknya jangan tendang kami!"

Yoongi menahan tawanya, teman-teman Jungkook sangat lucu. Keadaan di apartemen langsunng menjadi sunyi, tetapi dari sini Yoongi masih bisa mendengar ketukan brutal di pintu utama dan helaan nafas Jungkook terdengar semakin mendekat.

Yoongi tersenyum ketika Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya disamping. "Kenapa kau mengusir temanmu? Aku belum berkenalan dengan mereka."

"Jangan," Jungkook menjawab kelewatan cepat, membuat Yoongi menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Mereka itu tidak tahu diri."

Yoongi tertawa, menampilkan gigi kecil beserta gusinya yang menggemaskan dan ya Tuhan; Jungkook ingin menyimpan kekasihnya di dalam kantung.

"Mereka lucu," Yoongi menggeserkan duduknya untuk semakin dekat dengan Jungkook. "Dan mereka memanggilku malaikat kecilnya Jungkook, apa maksudnya?"

Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Yoongi dalam diam. Dan Yoongi balas menatapnya, menunggu jawabannya.

Tentu saja wajah Jungkook memerah, tentu saja.

Dan tentu saja Yoongi yang melihat itu dibuat tersenyum. Jadi Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk saat ini, ia menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dengan erat. Menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Itu sangat memalukan," suara Jungkook terendam dipundak Yoongi. "Tapi kau memang malaikat kecilku."

Bahkan dari posisi ini Yoongi masih bisa merasakan wajah Jungkook yang memanas dan kata-katanya barusan dikeluarkan dengan malu-malu. Dan Yoongi pikir itu sangat lucu. Jadi Yoongi balas memeluk kekasihnya, menggoyangkan badan mereka bersamaan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Terima kasih, kau membuatku sangat bahagia." Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan sangat tulus, Jungkook jadi terharu.

 **Bad Boy Rules No. 7 : A Bad Boy should never let anyone happy for his existence**

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh! Kau belum memakaikan _piercing_ nya!"

"Apa aku harus memakainya juga?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi... Anak anjing,"

"Bukankah mereka lucu?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

* * *

Hayoo siapa yang minta sequel kelanjutan hubungan mereka? hehehe

Mumpung lagi dapet libur dan lagi ada ide untuk fenfik ini jadi aku bikin sequelnya :D

Aneh ya? yaudahlah ya terima aja lol

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
